Résilience
by dobbymcl
Summary: Résilience : Capacité à tenir debout malgré les drames de la vie. Luna Lovegood a cette force là.


**Petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Sarambre aka Anie Celebrindal. J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai pas grand à chose à dire si ce n'est que rien n'est à moi. Remus Lupin et Luna Lovegood sont à Rowling. Stella et Jonathan Lupin, sont à Sarambre.**

Remus Lupin faisait sa ronde de Professeur dans Poudlard silencieux quand il aperçut une ombre furtive au coin d'un couloir. Il suivit cette ombre douteuse, probablement un élève qui faisait un mauvais coup. Plutôt jeune d'après la taille parce que la silhouette n'était pas très grande. En se rapprochant il vit que c'était une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds et à la démarche sautillante. Il la connaissait bien cette élève, cette petite Serdaigle.

Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood et elle était toujours à l'écoute dans son cours même si parfois elle dessinait d'étranges créatures sur ses parchemins. Elle écoutait en même temps et le regardait parfois d'un air rêveur, mystérieux. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle lui souriait à chaque veille de pleine Lune. Cette Serdaigle de deuxième année avait-elle percé son secret ? C'était impossible sinon elle aurait eu peur de lui puisqu'il était dangereux pour les autres, un monstre qui pourrait les blesser.

Remus Lupin avait rattrapé la jeune Serdaigle. Il était étonné de la trouver en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Elle était différente des autres mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'une élève rebelle à faire des mauvais coups et diverses farces à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. « Miss Lovegood ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Ho bonsoir Professeur Lupin ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu approcher. Je cherche mes affaires parce que les Nargoles les ont cachées partout dans Poudlard.

_ Je ne sais pas qui sont les Nargoles mais on peut chercher vos affaires ensembles si vous voulez Miss Lovegood.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider. J'ai l'habitude que les Nargoles dissimulent mes affaires de cours et mes habits. »

Le Professeur Lupin doutait de l'existence des Nargoles. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune Serdaigle était souvent moquée par ses camarades parce qu'elle était différente. Elle portait des bouchons de bierraubeure autour du cou, des radis en guise de boucles d'oreille, parfois des habits trop colorés. Ces Nargoles, étaient surement des amis imaginaires pour la fillette qui avait vu mourir sa mère. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quelles circonstances mais c'était Filius Flitwick qui le lui avait dit, un jour, dans la salle des Professeurs.

Pourtant, il y avait une joie de vivre chez Luna Lovegood que lui avait mis longtemps a trouvé. Il était vraiment entré en résilience avec la rencontre des autres Maraudeurs mais il avait toujours douté de lui-même, toujours eu peur de blesser les autres à cause de sa lycanthropie. Surtout sa mère, Stella, blesser sa mère avait été sa plus grande peur. Certes, leur relation n'était pas facile pendant les nuits de pleines lunes mais une fois ces mauvais jours passés Stella pouvait être aimante. Elle pouvait parler de son défunt mari, Jonathan Lupin, pendant des heures. Remus adorait cela. Il ne se lassait jamais des aventures de jeunesse de ses parents, quand ils étaient un couple heureux à la recherche de créatures imaginaires ou non.

Soudain en marchant silencieusement avec Luna Lovegood, Remus se rappela d'une chose. « Je crois me souvenir que vous aimez les Ronflaks cornus Miss Lovegood ?

_ Vous croyez à leur existence, vous aussi ?, demanda Luna, avec des étoiles au fond des yeux.

_ Mon père, Jonathan Lupin, y croyait même s'il n'en a jamais trouvé un. Chaque été il partait en chercher un dans un pays différent. Je crois qu'il voulait écrire un livre sur eux mais…

_ Mais ? demanda la fillette en s'inquiétant de l'air attristé de son professeur.

_ Mais il n'a jamais eu le temps. Si je retrouve les dessins qu'il avait faits d'eux je vous les donnerai.

_ Vous ne les aurez plus si vous me les donnez, répliqua la Serdaigle d'un ton grave.

_ C'est vrai mais l'enfant que j'étais n'a plus besoin des Ronflaks cornus mais vous oui et puis vous y croyez plus que moi. »

Luna ne répondit rien mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle se mit chantonner l'hymne de Poudlard sur un ton espiègle et joyeux. Remus sourit tout en lançant un Accio pour récupérer une paire de souliers suspendus à une arcade. La jeune fille non loin de là, trouve son livre de Sortilèges mais elle n'était pas triste. Malgré les moqueries des autres élèves, malgré la perte de sa mère, Luna Lovegood était rarement triste. Elle était en résilience et Remus Lupin l'admirait pour cela.

**Une review contre un câlin à Remus ou Luna ça vous dit ? Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Stella et Jonathan Lupin allez lire Voyages temporels au cœur d'une amitié. **


End file.
